


【伏德】黑魔王的复兴之路

by Kriyacinth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriyacinth/pseuds/Kriyacinth
Summary: 怀孕的德拉科穿越到伏地魔六年级时期
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy/Voldemort, 伏德
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	【伏德】黑魔王的复兴之路

**Author's Note:**

> Abo背景，孕期警告  
> 汤姆里德尔有鼻子，伏地魔蛇脸
> 
> 100fo点梗：你们太邪恶了(宠溺  
> 有逻辑，但所有逻辑只是为了开车，已经abo了ooc也没什么办法

没有人能拒绝一个怀孕的omega，尤其是这个omega身上还环绕着浓郁的属于他的的信息素的味道，带着淡淡血腥气息的红色朗姆酒味混着omega身上的奶香，该死，里德尔觉得自己被信息素的香气勾引得要对着这个大着肚子凭空出现在级长盥洗室的omega直接发情了。

德拉科也很莫名其妙，他刚刚正在马尔福庄园，把自己埋在他的alpha的衣服堆里，因为伏地魔要处理事情晚上没有按时回家而委屈地小声抽泣。

“该死的伏地魔，再不回来我就带着你的崽去找其他年轻帅气的alpha…”

对梅林发誓，他只是碎碎念而已，绝对没有要真的付出实践谋杀其他无辜的年轻alpha。但眼前这个突然出现的年轻帅气的alpha到底是怎么回事，尤其是眼前的这个男孩闻起来和他没鼻子的alpha伴侣一模一样。

“Voldy~”

孕期的omega本来就会变得情绪化，尤其是在没有得到伴侣的信息素及时安抚的情况下。在混乱的信息素的支配下，德拉科的理智不主意支撑他对眼前的复杂情况进行思考，于是决定相信自己的直觉，虽然不知道为什么他的alpha会变成这幅样子，但omega的本能告诉他他们是一个人。可是他为什么还不来安慰自己，反而还一脸防备地看着他，那阴沉的脸色，自从六年级被发情期的伏地魔强行标记之后就再没有看到过了，德拉科鼻子一酸，眼眶里蓄着的泪珠又要掉了出来。

“你怎么知道的这个名字？”

汤姆听到德拉科的称呼之后更加惊疑不定，五指成抓就要捏着德拉科的脖子把他扣在墙上，但看到德拉科红彤彤的眼眶，alpha和omega伴侣的本能又让他心里一软，已经贴到他脖子上的手半途中改变路线，撑在他脸边变成了一个壁咚的姿势，另一只手还贴心地放在小omega的腰后免得冷硬的墙壁硌到他的肚子——动作熟练得仿佛他天生应该宠着这个嚣张的omega一样，这个认知让汤姆的脸色又阴沉了一些。

“你让我这么叫的呀，还是你更喜欢我叫你汤姆。汤姆，汤姆，汤姆…汤姆你这个样子好帅…” 被伏地魔宠上天的德拉科才不怕汤姆阴沉的脸色，伴侣之间的连接让他知道眼前的男人不会伤害他，德拉科此时已经软绵绵地抱住了汤姆的腰，小鼻子在他的脖子附近拱来拱去，用力吸着他的alpha身上醇厚的朗姆酒味。

未来的自己怎么会找这么一个幼稚的伴侣…短短时间内，汤姆大概已经猜出了德拉科的身份，他一边唾弃着未来的自己的品味，一边因为德拉科毫无保留的依赖而心情大好。不过…能一下认出自己的话，大概还算有点聪明…而且长得也很漂亮…汤姆低头看着长时间得不到回应而仰起头索吻的德拉科，泛着水光的双唇不满地微张，露出里面嫩红色的丁香小舌，心下一动，就低头吻了上去。

柔软的舌头伸过德拉科的齿间，卷着德拉科的舌头吮吸，若不是还用一只手护着德拉科的肚子，汤姆全身的重量都要倚在德拉科的身上。小omega混着苹果香的奶味随着这一个吻变得更加浓郁，唇舌交接的奇异触感让他胯下硬的发疼。他不是没有和人做过，曾经在斯莱特林随便找了几个beta试了几次，但都没什么特别的，至于阿布拉克萨斯曾经向他极力推荐的omega，他由于讨厌那种不受控制的欲望，所以从来没有试过。但如今只是亲了亲德拉科，汤姆已经感到全身的血液都奔涌到了腺体附近，引得颈侧的腺体突突地发烫，澎湃的欲望吞噬了他的理智，至于阴谋和防备都无所谓了，他现在只想狠狠插进属于他的omega。

一个绵长的吻下来，德拉科因为缺氧而眼前发黑，在双唇终于被解放之后急促地喘息着，还没等缓过来，就被汤姆抱了起来挺身插入了他留着水的小穴。孕期的omega格外敏感，小穴也比平时松软，不需要任何前戏就能让汤姆能够借着重力顺利地一下直捅到最里面。德拉科短促地尖叫了一声，双手因为失重紧张地环住汤姆的脖子，白嫩的大腿自觉弯成合适的弧度盘上汤姆的腰。他本能地抬高臀部，又因为无处借力滑落，小穴里的阴茎顺势顶弄得更深，肚子随着汤姆的顶弄不住上下颠簸，引得德拉科内心又是羞又是急。

“不要在这里，好硬，我们去床上…”

“该死…”汤姆没法拒绝自己的小omega，虽然他现在只想狠狠地在那个正吸着他的淫荡小穴里抽插，但德拉科软绵绵的撒娇和大着的肚子让他不得不忍着欲望，施了幻身咒从级长浴室往寝室走去。汤姆的衣服基本上还好好地穿在身上，德拉科却赤身裸体只是草草地披了件袍子，粗大的阴茎还停留在小穴里，随着脚步一下一下顶撞在肉穴深处，弄得德拉科又酥又麻，屁股在汤姆腰上不住地扭动，不顾自己正在走廊里身边随时都可能有教授或学生经过。

“阿布，我在有求必应屋等你。”

“不见不散。”

快走到休息室门口的时候，一阵交谈的声音从拐角处传来，汤姆只好捂着德拉科的嘴站在拐角处等待，被其他人的声音刺激到，德拉科的小穴因为紧张不断地收缩，吸得汤姆腰眼一麻。

“操，别乱动，不然你淫荡的样子就被别人看到了。”汤姆压低着嗓子，沙哑的声音从德拉科耳边传来，他感到耳垂被汤姆狠狠地用牙磨了磨，话语里的威胁让刚刚还在扭动的德拉科僵硬在汤姆怀里一动也不敢动，只是眼角红红地盯着汤姆看。

看着一道铂金色的头发从眼前匆匆闪过，阿布拉克萨斯脚步匆匆地随着一个低年级omega消失在走廊尽头，汤姆知道今天寝室只有他一个人了。他迫不及待地带着德拉科回到寝室，本来想将人一把扔在床上，却因为德拉科大着的肚子改为轻柔地放下。

肉棒随着动作从小穴中滑出，上面已经裹了一层粘腻的淫水。汤姆并不着急插进他的小omega，而是心情颇佳地欣赏起眼前的人来。德拉科不知道已经射了多少次，胸前全是自己的白灼，看着小人被汗水浸湿的铂金色长发湿哒哒地贴在因为涨奶而微微鼓起的胸前，他决定好好惩罚一下德拉科刚刚在走廊里不知羞耻的勾引。

“唔…汤姆…快进来啊…”

得不到满足的德拉科在床上难耐地扭动，小穴里溢出的淫水打湿了身下的床单，把手指放在嘴里颇有暗示意味地舔着诱惑他的alpha。

“操，你这个小荡妇。”

汤姆覆盖上德拉科赤裸的身躯，啃咬着那红润的小嘴，用手揉着软软的小奶子，阴茎顶在小穴口不住摩擦。德拉科的胸因为里德尔的揉捏不断被挤压成各种形状，顶端的殷红微微胀大，在汤姆不懈的努力下吐出了一点白色的汁液。

“宝贝爽得射奶了吗…”

汤姆举起了被沾湿的手掌，放到眼前端详了一会，又放到嘴边色情地舔掉。“宝贝的奶味道也很好呢。”

他紧紧咬住另一半乳房嘴里用舌头不住地吮吸舔弄，下身狠狠地顶入了那个不断吸弄着他顶端的小穴。

胸前的酥麻感像闪电一样传入德拉科的脑海里，他无意识地挺身把乳尖往汤姆的嘴里送了送，又因为身下突然的刺痛而蜷缩成一团。

“嗯哈…进…进来了…”

他感到生殖器被汤姆的顶端狠狠刺开，粗大的龟头卡在生殖腔的小口里被疯狂蠕动的软肉狠狠地碾压，汤姆退出又冲刺，每一次都顶到生殖腔内部，用顶部的肉冠残忍地摩擦生殖腔口敏感的括约肌。随着德拉科的一声尖叫，汤姆咬破了德拉科颈侧的腺体，把自己的信息素源源不断地注入德拉科的体内，同时下身几次快速抽查，一道烫人的白灼射在了生殖腔里面，满满的精液涨的本来就鼓起的小腹更加突出。

两个人不知道做了多少次，直到汤姆餍足地看着满身精液和乳汁的小omega精疲力竭地昏睡过去。他不嫌弃地从后面抱住德拉科，伸手护住他鼓起的肚子，里面是他的种子，他的孩子，真是神奇，他竟然从这个小omega身上感受到了从未感受过的家的感觉，似乎有这么个小omega也不错，汤姆满意地抱着德拉科睡了过去。

等第二天早上起来，汤姆不悦地发现身边地小人消失了，他若有所思地眯了眯眼睛，回想起那马尔福家标志性的金发碧眼，没关系，他有的是时间找到他。

————————

等伏地魔回到家，看到的就是在他的衣服堆里沉沉睡去的德拉科，满身浓重的麝香味和浓郁的朗姆酒味充斥着整个房间，一看就知道发生过什么。

德拉科感受到了伴侣的气息，强撑着把眼睛睁开了一条缝，伸着手要伏地魔抱。

“你见过他了？”即使知道那是年轻时的自己，伏地魔内心还是因为自己的小omega被别人染指而感到不悦。

“你说汤姆吗，对啊。voldy，我觉得你还是有鼻子的样子比较帅…” 德拉科说完便安心地在伴侣浓郁的信息素的包裹下又一次陷入了沉睡，睡眠是怀孕的omega天然的权利，即使是人人惧怕的黑魔王也没法把它从伴侣身边夺走。

伏地魔感受着怀里小人平稳的心跳，决定直到德拉科生产，自己都不会离开他的小人半步，当年德拉科走后，他花了许多时间泡在图书馆，终于在一本古老的书里发现当怀孕的omega缺少伴侣陪伴的时候可能会启动abo原始的魔法，跨越时空把自己送到伴侣身边，从那个时候开始，他就计划着超越时间和生死找到那个小人。

至于他的小omega好像更喜欢另一个自己的样子，惩罚肯定不能少，不过也是时候把那些魂器找回来了……

三月后：

预言家日报：昔日俊美的黑魔王携妻子回归，是否会为魔法界带来新的变革

封面上，俊美的黑魔王一手揽着德拉科，一手抱着看不清脸的小婴儿对着画面外露出充满魅力的笑容。

FIN


End file.
